Lips Of An Angel
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Okay, really it starts when Michael first notices that thing Lucifer does with his tongue.


Title: Lips Of An Angel

Rating: R

Pairing: Michael/Lucifer/Gabriel (Mucifiel)

Summary: Okay, really it starts when Michael first notices that thing Lucifer does with his tongue.

Warning: slash, angelcest, threesome - m/m/m, spitroasting, oral fixation, smut, blowjobs, pre-fall

A/N: It was Hyper Kid's birthday and she request Mucifiel, so here it is

* * *

It starts with Gabriel, but really there's no surprise there. The archangel has a knack for wanting to push boundaries, and this is one boundary he's been itching to shatter completely.

Okay, really it starts when Michael first notices that thing Lucifer does with his tongue.

The one where he partially pushes it between parted lips to run along his bottom lip while he thinks. Or how he'll suck his bottom lip between his teeth, lightly nibbling as he looks over a text he's meant to be translating.

Michael swears Lucifer does it on purpose. He must know just how distracting it is to watch.

So really it starts with Lucifer, but then again, its Gabriel who's standing behind Michael, head ducked low to give a running commentary as they watch Lucifer.

"Just look at that mouth," he murmurs, his breath hot against Michael's ear. "I'll bet he can do some pretty sinful things with that tongue," Gabriel continues, voice pitched where only Michael can hear him. "He's doing it on purpose; begging for it really. He wants us to show him who's boss. Put that pretty little mouth of his to use."

Michael simply nods in agreement. That's all he can do, voice having been reduced to a small whine as he fights back arousal, hand palming his dick as he watches Lucifer from across the library.

Michael entertains the possibility of walking across the library and tugging Lucifer into a rough kiss, but there's prying eyes, and he rather not share the sounds he's going to have Lucifer making with anyone else. Well, he wouldn't mind sharing with Gabriel, and he thinks his younger brother would gladly accept an offer. That's why he doesn't make a move. Not yet, not there anyways, but he does turn to Gabriel whispering a soft promise of _tonight_, before he gets up and makes the awkward walk away hoping no one notices the obvious bulge in his pants.

Gabriel just grins watching Michael walk away before turning to Lucifer and waggling his eyebrows. The look of confusion that passes on the Morningstar's face sends a thrill through Gabriel. If only Heaven's brightest knew what was in store for him.

Gabriel leaves soon after, he decides that he can help Michael prepare for tonight. It's better than dying of sexual frustration in the library, because seriously Lucifer has an oral fixation and Gabriel's never been more jealous of a pen in his life.

The plot and plan, all the while Lucifer remains oblivious to what tonight holds.

It happens later, much later, when Lucifer is finally leaving the library and on his way back to his quarters. Just a split second and he's being tugged into an open door. He knows its Michael's room, but what he doesn't know, is why his older brother pulled him inside instead of just asked him into the room.

But then there's a pair of warm lips on his, hard and insistent as he's pushed up against the wall. There's a pair of hands, one at his neck, the other at his waist holding him there, and it feels good. Just as good as the second pair of hands, slightly smaller, that are pushing up under his shirt, fingers skimming along his ribs and over his chest.

One thing that can never be said about the Morningstar is that he's a slow learner. He picks up rather quickly on how to reciprocate and is soon eagerly kissing back; the book falls to the floor, forgotten in favor of grabbing a fistful of Michael's shirt, which makes the mouth at his neck Gabriel's.

Breaking the kiss Michael takes a moment to appreciate Lucifer's kiss swollen lips, allowing his thumb to trace over his brother's bottom lip.

"What's this for," Lucifer asks softly, eyes flittering between Michael and Gabriel.

Michael's getting ready to answer when Gabriel inserts himself between his older brothers, "_This_, is for all those times you've been teasing us in the library."

Lucifer arches a brow in confusion, "what, I've never-"

Gabriel rolls his eyes, "don't play coy, nobody does that to a pen in public."

A faint blush works its way across Lucifer's cheeks, "oh…"

"Yea, 'oh'," Gabriel repeats.

"Now Gabriel, relax, we'll get ours soon enough."

Apparently, Lucifer just can't help himself, because next thing Michael knows, his throat has gone dry as he watches his brother's tongue flick over pale pink lips and wow if that sight just doesn't send your blood running.

There's a small whine to the right of Michael, that he later realizes is Gabriel, and it's safe to say that he's watching Lucifer's tongue as well.

"Lu, we've had it with the teasing," Michael says when he's finally able to talk.

"I think it's about time you put your money where your mouth is brother dear," Gabriel chimes in trailing a finger down Lucifer's chest.

Nodding slowly Lucifer looks between them, "what exactly do you two want?" And there's that tongue once more licking across his lips, really it should be a crime for such a simple action to be so damn…distracting.

"I want your mouth on me," Michael says before Gabriel can.

Pouting Gabriel looks at Michael, "why do you get him first?"

Michael just smirks, "respect your elders brother."

Gabriel frowns but nods, "fine, you get him first," he begrudgingly agrees.

Michael tugs Lucifer away from the wall and with a flick of his wrist, successfully locks the door to any curious prying angels. This is for his eyes only, his and Gabriel's, and he doesn't plan on letting anyone else see just how pretty Lucifer looks on his knees.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Michael motions Lucifer forward. Spreading his legs to accommodate his brother, Michael watches with bated breath as Lucifer sinks to his knees and crawls towards him.

Gabriel is watching from a short distance away, he can already feel himself hardening simply from the thought of getting to watch his brothers. Hand moving to the front of his pants, he palms himself through the fabric as he watches Lucifer moving to tug down Michael's pants.

Fingers skirting up Michael's thighs, Lucifer ducks his head down once he's freed his brother of his clothes, to take him in his mouth. And there's that tongue again, only this time it's swirling at the head of Michael's cock, and isn't that just the most amazing feeling in the world.

Michael moans, moving a hand to thread his fingers through Lucifer's hair, gently urging him down. Lucifer's tongue is precious, be what Michael really wants is to feel that mouth around him.

Lucifer gets the hint, parting his lips as he moves down on Michael's cock, taking him further into his mouth. He nearly gags when Michael thrusts up, but quickly recovers. Relaxing his throat he grips hold of Michael's thighs as he experimentally hollows his cheeks sucking hard around Michael.

It earns him a groan in response and a sharp tug of his hair. He does it again, this time using his tongue to trail along Michael's shaft, nails digging into his thighs as he moans around his older brother.

Head tilted back, Michael's knuckles are white from how hard he's clutching at Lucifer's hair. Lips parted, Michael lets out a low moan as he rocks his hips up. Lucifer's mouth is warm and all encompassing; it's a stark contrast to the cold fingertips gripping his thighs.

Gabriel stifles a moan, rubbing the heel of his hand against his dick. It's almost unfair now to watch as Lucifer's head bobs between Michael's splayed legs. It's incredibly hot, and he feels left out simply watching as Michael's chest rises and he lets out a slew of moans and whimpers filled with praise for Lucifer's mouth and promises of what's to come.

This simply just won't stand.

Gabriel isn't even aware that he's moving until his pants have been pushed down below his knees and he's suddenly behind Lucifer.

Michael, though getting his brains sucked out, apparently still has enough mental capacity to give Gabriel a confused look and utter a fragmented sentence of "wha' you doin'?"

In answer, Gabriel trails a finger down Lucifer's ass, and in a rather non-angelic display of grace, vanishes his brother's trousers.

This earns a surprised sound from Lucifer, but it's muffled around Michael's cock, and the death grip that Michael's got in Lucifer's hair isn't allowing him to look back at all. It doesn't matter because Gabriel is leaning across Lucifer's back, finger teasing at his brother's hole as he pitches his voice low, "gonna fill you up from both ends bro."

Lucifer moans at Gabriel's words causing Michael to whine pitifully as he thrusts up into Lucifer's mouth.

Gabriel grins ducking his head to press a kiss between Lucifer's shoulder blades as he uses his grace to press two fingers into his brother's entrance. Licking and nipping along Lucifer's spine, Gabriel thrusts his two fingers in working his brother open quickly as he moves his other hand to wrap around Lucifer's own neglected cock.

Michael tugs at Lucifer's hair, breath coming out in heavy pants as he looks down at his two brothers. Eyes dark with lust, he moans at the sight before him. How Lucifer looks with his mouth full, on his knees, ass held up for Gabriel who's pulling his fingers out to guide his own hardened member to Lucifer's entrance. It's a beautiful sight to see.

Groaning, Gabriel slowly pushes into Lucifer, the prep was minimal, but when you're an archangel, you don't really need prep. Still, Lucifer is tight around him, and it's a glorious feeling as he slides in all the way. Forehead resting against Lucifer's back, Gabriel lets out a shuddering breath giving Lucifer time to adjust.

Lucifer's breathing is harsh as he inhales through his nose, he feels impossibly full, but it's a good feeling. Eyes slipping shut he clenches around Gabriel experimentally earning him a groan and squeeze to his hip. Smirking around Michael he relaxes his throat as he grinds back against Gabriel.

Gasping, Gabriel tightens his grip on Lucifer's hip, because no, he's going to be the one to set the pace here. He strokes Lucifer, just teasing touches, enough to keep him on edge while he pulls out to just the head before thrusting in hard.

Lucifer's eyes shoot open wide as he moans around Michael. He doesn't know what Gabriel just did, but it felt amazing. Like electricity shooting through his body sending all his nerves on edge.

Michael rocks his hips up, tugging at Lucifer's hair, "so perfect Lu, taking it from your brothers."

Gabriel nods in agreement nuzzling against Lucifer's back as he starts to thrust into Lucifer, "so pretty filled like this."

Lucifer whines softly attempting to grind against Gabriel's thrusts, he can feel a heat pooling in his stomach and a pressure building that only seems to increase with each phrase to pass through his brother's lips.

Gabriel tilts his head up to look at Michael, and it's like they both understand. They work in tandem then, Gabriel thrusting into Lucifer roughly, sending him forward to take Michael deeper. Soon they're a mix of limbs and nothing more than moans and whines and panting as they work together thrusting and stroking to reach completion.

It's no one's surprise that Lucifer cums first. All it takes is a light squeeze to his cock from Gabriel and a brush of his brother's thumb to send him over the edge. His cry is muffled as he clenches around Gabriel, cum dripping along Gabriel's fingers and pooling on a wet spot between Lucifer's legs.

Gabriel follows suit next, he'd been half hard since he left the library and it'd only gotten worse since Lucifer dropped down to his knees before Michael. The feel of Lucifer's muscles clenching around him brings on his own orgasm. With a cry of Lucifer's name his hips jerk forward as he cums deep inside his brother.

Michael is last, the sight of his two brothers losing control is a tantalizing sight, and it isn't long before he's cumming as well. His own hips buck up into the confines of Lucifer's mouth as his orgasm takes hold and with a shuddering breath he moans out Lucifer's name.

Lucifer swallows Michael down, licking him clean before pulling back to look up at his brother. Gabriel takes that as his cue to slowly pull out of Lucifer, pressing kisses down his brothers back before looking up to Michael.

There's nothing but harsh panting filling the air as everyone comes down from their orgasmic high for the next few minutes, but as always, Gabriel is the first to speak.

"Next time, I get his mouth."

Lucifer nods making a soft sound of approval as Michael grins, "deal."


End file.
